


Boober eats - lasagna and pasta

by tre_epoch



Series: boober eats [3]
Category: GWA - Fandom, Reddit - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Face Sitting, Multi, Stripper, Threesome, ass licking, blowjob, cum sharing, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tre_epoch/pseuds/tre_epoch
Summary: Plot:The year is 2020. Quarantine is in place. All the shops are closed. Including the strip clubs. One strip club has been able to keep the business going and continues to have a good cash flow. The strippers are now doing home delivery with food as well as a good striptease and other services if the customer pays for it through the app called "boober eats".A couple has been quarantined for quite some time now. They figured that this is a good time to try out a new experience and the "boober eats" app lets them discretely find something new that can spice up their sex life. They have never been in a threesome before but are eager to try it out. Our stripper is more than happy to serve the husband and wife and help them reignite their sex lives.The stripper makes sure to satisfy both the husband and wife while guiding them through it all. The wife and stripper shares their reward at the end leaving every party satisfied.
Relationships: Husband - Relationship, Wife - Relationship, delivery driver - Relationship
Series: boober eats [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091618
Kudos: 1





	Boober eats - lasagna and pasta

**Author's Note:**

> Sounds: will be written like this *sigh*
> 
> Other: please send me a PM/mention me in the post so I can upvote and praise your work
> 
> Note: English is not my first language so you can change any grammar and sentence structure if you see it fit.
> 
> SFX: optional. The SFX will be written like this ***doorbell rings***
> 
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> inspo: 
> 
> https://photos.zillowstatic.com/uncropped_scaled_within_1536_1152/ISvcdrpmfzt6ag1000000000.webp
> 
> https://robbreportedit.files.wordpress.com/2018/05/loma-8.jpg?w=1024
> 
> https://inspirationdesignbooks.com/blog/wp-content/uploads/2018/08/modern-classic-bedroom__.jpg
> 
> https://images-hunkemoller.akamaized.net/zoom/167737_3.jpg
> 
> https://images-hunkemoller.akamaized.net/zoom/167737_4.jpg
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

***notification sound on a phone*** Oh yes! I got an order. 

Keep on hating on me girls, I can't help it that I am high in demand. I deliver my food hot and leave them satisfied. What else can I say? Be sure to keep the club safe while I am gone! 

***sound of footsteps***

So, chef... What's on the menu today? Lasagna and Pasta carbonara? Wait... Two people? A married couple? *happy* YES! You're the best. I'm so happy that they choose me. How do you know that they are married? They wrote that in the comment? I might not be back for some time but I will get back ASAP. How long will it take until it get ready? 15 minutes? Alright. I will just go and get changed and wait in the lobby in the mean time. 

Is it ready? Everything? Thank you! ***plastic bags being moved*** Wait. Let me just check the app to see if I have everything... Lasagna. Yes. Pasta Carbonara. Yes. Wait... They also ordered a bottle wine? I don't see any wine here.. Sure, I guess that I could wait a bit longer. It's going to be tight with the delivery time though. 

Let's see what else they ordered. Oh... *excited* OOOOHHHH! This will be fun. Where's that bottle of wine?? Come one! I want to leave.  
***glas clinking sound*** Thank you! See you all soon!

***footsteps. Sound of a car being opened. A car door opens and closes. Sound of a car starting***

Damn. These people live in a great neighbourhood. Almost looks like the hills. Porsche, Tesla, G-wagons.. These people must quite a bit of money. Rich people and their fantasies *laughing* 

***car comes to a stop. The car is turned off and the car door opens and closes***

***footsteps*** 

It looks like one of those houses you can find in Vogue.. I bet they ordered the food because the chef could not come by and cook for them because of the restrictions.

***doorbell rings***

***A door is opened***

Hi! Your boober eats order is here. Can I come in? Thank you so much

***door closes***

This is a very beautiful house! Must be pretty good to be quarantined in here. I get it. It's lonely no matter where you are... I wished the gyms were open. Oh, you got your own personal gym here? Do you have a personal trainer as well? You do? Wow. I wished I had a personal trainer and my own gym. I hate waiting for other people to be done with the equipment.

So where is your wife? She's getting ready? Alright! I can show you the food in the meantime. Maybe we should go to the kitchen? Oh, you even got a smart fridge! We got one at the club. Do you like it? No.. I don't have a smart fridge at home but I do have one that makes ice which is quite nice. 

***footsteps***

So this is the lasagna. Everything is made from scratch. We got an Italian chef who takes a lot of pride in his pasta dishes hahaha  
Where from Italy? I want to say Tuscany... You've been there? I've heard it beautiful there. No. I've never been to Italy, unfortunately. I do like italian food though. *laugh* And this is the pasta carbonara. What do you think? Looks great? I will tell the chef that you liked the presentation. Oh! I almost forgot. Here's the bottle of wine you ordered. 

***sound of foot steps***

Oh! This must be your wife. Hi! I am from boober eats. You look absolutely stunning! That's a very nice dress you are wearing! I was just showing your husband the food you ordered. Oh! You don't have to be nervous. We are discreet and a lot of fun. Of course. You can ask me anything. Yes. I have been with a couple before. What I usually do? There's never a connecting theme between the couples I've been with. No, of course not. It's not weird. Most of the times the couple will be even more connected afterwards and often they find themselves liking something new. 

What about you, Mr? Do you have any questions? Oh, don't worry. There's always a way to make that happen. So have you two thought about where you want to be? Oh, we pride ourselves in being discreet for prominent clients like you two. The only thing we will keep is the username and the address will be deleted when I get back to the club. Do you two have any preferences on where you want to be? 

The bedroom? Sure. Lead the way ***footsteps***

You got a huge bed! That's perfect. And that chair will definitely be useful. Maybe you can put it closer to the bed? 

***sound of a chair being dragged on the floor***

Great. Don't worry. Sit down on the bed next to me. Mr, maybe you can sit on the chair for now? So, Mrs, you've never been with a girl before? Except that one time in college? There's no need to be nervous. What did you do with the girl in college? Made out with her when you were drunk? Anything else? Some grinding and touching each others breasts? I will go slow. Don't you worry. I will take care of you. Your husband is here and he will join us, of course. 

Maybe it will be easier if I would do this ***clothes being taken off*** Thank you Mr. I also like this set of underwear. What about you Mrs? Do you like my lingerie set as well? So Mr, please sit back and relax as I will take care of your wife for you and then you could later join us, does that seem ok for you two? That's perfect! 

So.. Mrs.. Can I sit next to you on the bed? Don't be nervous. I promise that I will go slow and fulfill your fantasy. That red lip stick looks amazing on you. Do you mind if I gave you a kiss or two? *kissing* You're a really good kisser *kissing*. Of course you can touch me! *kissing* Do you like it when someone is kissing your neck *kissing* Of course you can touch me anywhere! *kissing* That dress you are wearing looks amazing but I think you will be more comfortable without it. Do you mind standing up so I can undress you *kissing* 

***sound of clothes dropping to the floor***

You got a great body. Your husband must be a lucky man. And you are completely shaven! You just did a wax? For me? That's so nice of you! I also did a wax before this. I will just gently run my fingers on your body. Is that alright? (Whispering) You are so hot. Like it when my fingers are running up and down your thighs? Let me just gently cup your breasts and gently have them in my hands for a bit.  
(whispering)Can't wait to make you cum!

Give me your hand. Do you like my breasts? You can cup them for me. Do you like them? Does it remind you of that one time in college?  
Of course you can touch my behind! Maybe you can remove my bra for me so you can get a better look? Oh don't be shy. *kissing* Can I unhook your bra for you? They look so beautiful on you. I'm jealous on your husband right now. 

I think your husband being turned on watching us play. Feel free to take off your pants if they are feeling tight. Let me gently play with your breasts. I will start by slowly running my fingers up and down your breasts. Do you like that? Do you like it when someone is playing with your nipples? Do you like to have them gently pinched? Mrs.. Do you mind if I would use my tongue on your nipples for a bit? *licking and sucking* Do you like that? Relax! I'm here to take care of you. 

Let my hands run up and down your thighs. Don't worry. Spread your legs so your husband gets a good view of you. *kissing*  
(whispering) I'm going to tease you. 

I wont touch your pussy just yet. I want to tease you for a bit. Like that? Having my hands run on the inside of your thigh? Nearly touching your pussy? *kissing* The thong you are wearing looks super hot on you. It really turns me on.. You want to use your tongue on me? Of course you can! *kissing and sucking* Is this the first time you are using your tongue on another woman? Because you are really good at it *soft moan* 

*sucking* Let me just.. Gently run my finger up and down your pussy through your panties (whispering) you are so wet! I bet you have been thinking about this a lot. 

(whispering) This must really turn you on. Watching your husband sitting there while you are with another girl. 

*kissing* Do you mind if I remove your thong? I can't wait have fun with you! When you are playing with yourself, what do you usually do? You're telling me that you never play with yourself? Come on! You can be honest with me. Small circles around your clit? Mind if I try it out? Like this? Does this feel good? It's such a turn on to see your reaction as I am playing with you! Do you like this as well? Being teased? Like it when I'm touching your clit like this? Feels good, doesn't it? I'm gonna take a finger and gently go inside of you. Would that be alright? Don't worry. I can multi-task and play with your clit at the same time. Does it feel nice as I go in and out with my finger? 

Your pussy looks so good. Do you like getting oral? That's great because I like giving out oral. Especially to beautiful woman like you. I will start by kissing your inner thigh *kissing*. You think I'm a tease? Don't worry. I just want to make to cum like never before.. *licking* Like it as my tongue is licking every inch of your pussy? *licking* You taste so good *licking* Let me just gently kiss and suck on your clit for a bit *kissing and sucking*. It's so hot to hear you moan. *licking* I'm going to suck on your clit a bit more since I can hear that you like it *soft sucking* *licking sound*. *kissing* 

Look at your husband as he is sitting in the sofa chair. Mr, feel free to take off your pants and underwear so both me and your wife has something to look at. 

Mrs, I'm going to play with your g-spot now. Has anyone ever played with your g-spot before? No? I'm so happy that I will be your first. I will put two of my fingers inside of you and apply some pressure to the g-spot. Don't worry. It will be fun! You like this? Your husband likes this as well. Look at him playing with himself while watching us. I can't wait to fuck him as well.. You don't have to hold anything back. I'm here to make you cum. Want me to play with your clit as well? *licking* Fuck, you're so wet right now. Don't hold back. Let it all out! 

*more licking* Cum for me *licking sound* Your moans are so hot when you are cumming. Let me show you something. *licking*  
Can you get on all four for me? What do you think about anal? Ever had a tongue playing with your tight little hole? Only a bit? I find it so hot when I an get a woman to moan as my tongue is playing her backdoor. It feels great! I promise. Let me show you *short licking* Do you like it? Yes? Want me to continue? *licking*

Mr. Come and stand next to us so you get a good view. Mrs. Can you spread yourself for us so we get a good look? Just like that! She looks amazing, right, Mr? Let me just gently, gently continue to lick you while your husband is getting a good view of what my tongue is doing *licking sound* Maybe he will do the next time you two are having sex *licking sound* I knew you would like it *licking*  
You are so hot. Your ass looks so good. *licking* Your moans as I let my tongue lick your ass are so fucking sexy

Mrs. Do you want to taste me? You never been down on a girl before? Don't worry. You know how you want to be licked, right? Just do the same thing to me. Let me just get on my back. You can play with my clit straight away if you like. I am so turned on right now *moaning* Oh wow. You... *moaning* Yes! Run your tongue up and down my pussy *moaning* Fuck. Oh yes! Keep doing that to my clit

Fuck *moaning* Your husband is so hard from watching all of this. Do you like seeing your wife eating out another girl? FUCK *moaning* Yes! Don't stop moving your tongue. Just like that. Gentle and soft on my clit. *moaning* You're gonna make me cum now. You're gonna make me cum *moaning* Don't stop *moaning and orgasms* 

*heavy breathing* You... You really know what a girl wants. Come here *kissing* Now it's time for you Mr. Let me and your wife take care of you. Stand by the bed and let me and your wife taste your cock. *licking sound* Your cock is rock hard. Mrs. Don't be afraid. Play with your husbands cock with me *licking* I want to taste your husbands hard cock! You really know what he wants, dont you, Mrs? You like that, Mr? Having your cock sucked by two girls at the same time *kissing* 

*licking and sucking sound for a long period of time* Mrs. Let me show you something. This is how you deepthroat a hard cock *gagging*  
*more gagging* Now you try! Yes! Just like that. Let me touch your pussy while you are sucking your husbands cock

Mrs? Can you sit down in the chair for me? Mr. I want you to get into the bed with me and fuck me from behind now. Let's find a position where your wife gets a good view of it all. Mrs, are you getting a good view of us two? Good! Now take your hard cock and gently fuck me *soft moaning* Yes! Don't put it all inside at once. Tease me a bit with your cock *moaning*. You can go deeper now. Just remember to go slow at first! *moaning* Just like that. Keep fucking me like this. *moaning* Fuck.  
(the man picks up speed)

I need this. Fuck me harder, please *moaning* Yes *louder* Look at your wife. She is playing with herself while watching you fuck me *moaning* Oh fuck! Don't stop. Fuck me harder *loud moaning* Yes! Push me down on the bed *more moaning* Yes! Fuck me hard *moaning*  
oh fuck. oh fuck! I think your wife is getting close as well! Yes! Take my arms. Put my arms behind my back. *moaning* You really like to have rough sex, don't you, Mr? 

You are going to make me cum, Mr. Your husband is going to make me cum! Keep going. Keep going. I'm cummming *moaning*  
*orgasms* *heavy breathing* Fuck... You really know how to fuck someone, Mr. Fuck....

Mrs. Please get into the bed with us! 

I want you to fuck your wife from behind as well *sound of people moving on a bed* Be gently at first. Fuck her the same way you fucked me. Your wife is so turned on right now. I can see her facial expression she is making while you are fucking her. Go a bit faster. She will like it. Yes! Keep fucking her like that. Her moans are so hot. Don't you agree, Mr?

Keep going. Now. Let me lay down in front of you, Mrs. I want you to lick my pussy as your husband is taking you from behind.  
*licking and moaning* Oh yes! Just like that. It's such a turn on to see your husband fuck you from behind. Hmm! *moaning* I think your husband enjoys seeing my tits. Want me to play with my nipples, Mr? Of course. 

*moaning* Do you like watching your wife give oral to another woman? It must turn you on like crazy *moaning* You're gonna cum again, Mrs? Do it. Cum on your husband's cock. Don't stop playing with my pussy, please! You're shaking. Did he make you cum, Mrs? That's great! *kissing* 

I'm want to taste you off your husbands cock. *sucking* *sucking* Mr, do you want me to ride you? Yes? Lay down on the bed for me, Mr  
*soft moaning* Oh fuck. He just slides right into me *moaning* Ok. Let me... Let me ride you now *moaning* Fuck, this feels so good. Mrs. Play with my nipples. Suck on them *sucking and moaning*. You two are so fucking good at fucking me.. 

Does this feels good for you Mr? Having someone riding your cock while your wife watches? Fuck! *moaning* Want to grab my hips and just fuck me as hard as you like? Fuck, please do! Just fuck me as hard as you like *moaning**more moaning* Fuck! Your husband fucks me so hard and deep *gasping* Don't stop fucking me. Keep going! Mrs, Let me feel how wet you are! *moaning* Oh fuck! You two are gonna make me cum again *gasping* *moaning* You are gonna make me cum! *moaning* *LOUD moaning* *orgasm* fuck! Fuck! This is so good. 

It turned you on, mrs? Watching your husband fuck my pussy? *kissing* I think you should clean your husbands cock *sucking* Go deeper on him *gagging* Good! Just like that. Mr, do you like it when your wife is cleaning your cock after you made me cum? Now... Mrs, do you also want to ride your husband? Don't be shy. Just sit on his cock and go up an down. Just like that! Keep going. Go up and down on his cock. Let me play with your tits in the meantime. *licking and sucking* I'm gonna play with your clit as your husband is going deep inside of you You like it? I can feel it. Mr, Play with my tits as your wife rides you *moaning* Oh yes! 

Mr, I'm going to sit over your face now. I want you to lick my pussy as your wife is riding your cock *licking sounds* Fuck!  
Come here, Mrs. I want to kiss you *kissing* Your husband is really good at eating me out *moaning* . Mr... I feel free to let your tongue play with my ass as well. *gasping* Your wife won't mind, right Mrs? Do it. *moaning* *louder moaning* Mr, your wife looks so hot as she is riding you. She really likes having your cock deep inside of her. Don't stop licking me *more moaning* Keep going *loud moaning* 

Does it turn you on seeing your husband like this, mrs? You're gonna cum again? *moaning* Fuck. Keep fucking your wife. She's gonna cum! *loud moaning* Oh my *breathing* You should see your wife's legs right now. They are twitching and I can see the pleasure running through her body. *heavy breathing* Mrs, can I clean your husbands cock? *sucking* 

What's that miss? You want to lick my ass while I am giving your husband a Blowjob? Of course you can do that, Mrs! Did it turn you on so much when I did it to you that you want to return the favour? *sucking and moaning* Your tongue feels amazing *moaning* Oh fuck! Oh fuck *sucking* 

Mr, do you want to fuck me again? Let me lay down on the bed for you. Of course, you can fuck me as hard as you wish *gasping* yes! *moaning* Just like that. Just like that. Mrs, come here *kissing* Of course you can play with my tits *moaning* Can you play with my clit as your husband is fucking me, Mrs? Yes! Put my legs on your shoulder. *loud moaning* It... It... It feels so good to be fucked like this... Mrs, do you want to sit on my face? You can face your husband so you can see how he is fucking me *licking and sucking*  
*moaning, licking and sucking*

What's that, Mr? You want to do doggy again? We can fix that for you, can't we Mrs? Let me just get on all four. Mrs, do you want to get on all four right next to me as well? *kissing* You two are so cute! I'm so exited! Now, Mr, feel free to fuck me as hard as you can *soft moaning* *moaning* Yes! Just like that, Mr. Mrs, do you like seeing your husband fuck me from behind? You can always move to get a better look at how he is fucking me. *moaning* Oh, fuck! *gasping and moaning* Yes, Mr, I do like being fucked like this! *moaning* Especially when the man know how to fuck me as good as you do! 

Mrs, do you want in on the action as well? Get on all four, just like I did Now you are both ready and remember Mr, go slow in the beginning! I will sit in front of your wife as she is on all four in the bed. Do you like this, Mrs? That's so sexy to hear that you enjoy getting fucked from behind *kissing* Mr, I think you can fuck her a bit more harder, right Mrs? You heard her! Don't hold back! *kissing* Mr, I think your wife will like it if you pull her hair. Just like that! Keep going! *kissing* 

You're going to cum, Mr? Mrs, where do you want him to cum? Can he cum inside of you? That's so sexy to hear! Mr, fuck her hard until you fill her up with your cum but you can always pull out an cum on her ass as well *kissing* Your wife is close, keep fucking her! You're gonna cum as well, Mrs? Cum for me, Mrs *kissing* cum for me *kissing* 

You should have seen your husbands face as he came inside of you, Mrs. It was so hot to see his facial expressions. Oh look, he also came on your ass as well... He really filled you up, Mrs. I hope you don't mind but I want to taste his cum *licking* Mrs, come over here and so you can taste his cum as well *kissing* Taste great, doesn't it? *kissing* Let me taste you again *licking* *kissing*  
This was a lot of fun. Don't you think? You two needed this? I am happy to help! Do you have a towel for me? Thanks. *breathing out* I should get dressed. You two should eat your food or else it's going to get cold. ***footsteps*** Whew... Where are you two? In the kitchen? 

Hi! I'm leaving right now! How's the food? Tastes great? I'm happy to hear that. You two had a lot of fun? I enjoyed it as well. This was a great delivery! You want to do it again soon? My private number? Sorry. I can't give it to you. How you can get in touch with me again? Order through the app and request me. My name is on the order confirmation and my picture is in the app when you are choosing your delivery driver. Anal? You get the option through the app. By the way... Here. This is a code for 20% of your next order. I only give it to special customer. Especially if they have made me cum twice. It's valid for 3 months.

You will order again next week? Amazing! I am working the whole next week. See you soon!  
***footsteps. Door opens and closes***

Shit! I got so many missed calls. ***sound of a phone being used*** Yes! Yes! I know. I told you that. This would take longer than normal deliveries. I am going back right now...***car beeping*** ***car door open and closes. Sound of a car starting and driving away***

Oh, look at that! They gave rated me five stars *giggles*


End file.
